peelfandomcom-20200213-history
2000
Peelenium ;Broadcast *20 January 2000 ;Playlist *New Order: Brutal *Cinerama: Manhattan *Kid Koala: Music For Morning People *Alfie: Sure & Simple Time ;Events *Dr. Harold Shipman sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of 15 patients, thereby making him Britain's worst serial killer. *''Peanuts'' creator Charles M. Schulz dies, resulting in the end of the comic strip after nearly 50 years in publication. *Launch of Sony's Playstation 2. *Vladimir Putin is elected President Of Russia. *In soccer, France wins the European Championship, becoming the first nation to consecutively win this and the World Cup. *First ever North-South Korean summit, the culmination of President Kim Dae Jung's 'Sunshine Policy'. *Summer Olympics held in Sydney, Australia. *Bush v. Gore recount saga ends in Bush winning the presidency. *In music, deaths of Ian Dury, Ofra Haza, Tito Puente, rapper Big Pun and Julie London. Festive 50 *2000 Festive Fifty (all-time and annual charts) Other Notable Shows *19 December 2000: 25 years of the Festive 50 special *21 December 2000: Christmas special live from Peel Acres See Also *Pig's Big 78 2000 *Peel Acres *Peelenium *Gigography 2000 *BFBS Calendar 2000 *BBC World Service Calendar 2000 *List Of Shows *2000 LPs Of The Year Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 2000-2004 - Travelling To The End *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1998-2004 *Wikipedia: 2000 *Wikipedia: 2000 In Music Shows calendar Peel away in New York 11 July 2000, 12 July 2000, 13 July 2000 (shows presented by Gilles Peterson). Also no show on 07 September (replaced by Gilles Peterson). Shared * 04 January 2000** / 05 January 2000** / 06 January 2000** / 11 January 2000** / 12 January 2000 ** / 13 January 2000 ** / 18 January 2000 ** / 19 January 2000 ** / 20 January 2000 ** / 25 January 2000 ** / 26 January 2000 ** / 27 January 2000 ** *01 February 2000 / 02 February 2000 / 03 February 2000 / 08 February 2000 / 09 February 2000 / 10 February 2000 / 15 February 2000 / 16 February 2000 / 17 February 2000 22 February 2000 / 23 February 2000 / 24 February 2000 / 29 February 2000 *01 March 2000 / 02 March 2000 / 07 March 2000 ** / 08 March 2000 / 14 March 2000 / 15 March 2000 / 16 March 2000 / 21 March 2000 / 22 March 2000 / 23 March 2000 / 28 March 2000 / 29 March 2000 / 30 March 2000** *04 April 2000** / 05 April 2000** / 06 April 2000 / 11 April 2000** / 12 April 2000** / 13 April 2000** / 18 April 2000** / 19 April 2000** / 20 April 2000** / 26 April 2000 / 27 April 2000 *10 May 2000** / 11 May 2000** / 16 May 2000** / 17 May 2000** / 18 May 2000** / 23 May 2000** / 24 May 2000** / 30 May 2000** / 31 May 2000** *14 June 2000** *18 July 2000 / 20 July 2000 / 25 July 2000** / 26 July 2000 / 27 July 2000 *03 August 2000 / 08 August 2000 / 09 August 2000 / 10 August 2000 / 15 August 2000 / 16 August 2000 / 22 August 2000 / 23 August 2000 / 24 August 2000 / 29 August 2000 / 31 August 2000 *05 September 2000 / 06 September 2000 / 12 September 2000 / 13 September 2000 / 14 September 2000 / 19 September 2000 / 20 September 2000 / 21 September 2000 / 26 September 2000 / 27 September 2000 / 28 September 2000 *03 October 2000 / 04 October 2000 / 05 October 2000 / 10 October 2000 / 11 October 2000 / 12 October 2000 / 17 October 2000 / 18 October 2000 / 25 October 2000** / 26 October 2000** / 31 October 2000 *01 November 2000** / 02 November 2000** / 07 November 2000** / 15 November 2000** / 21 November 2000* / 28 November 2000** / 30 November 2000 * 05 December 2000* / 06 December 2000* / 07 December 2000* / 12 December 2000* / 13 December 2000* / 19 December 2000** / 20 December 2000** / 21 December 2000 / 26 December 2000** / 27 December 2000** / 28 December 2000** All tracks from DK Box except the following: * (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) shows. * (**) Other BBC World Service * 23 October 2000 (BBC World Service) / 12 November 2000 (BBC World Service) / 19 November 2000 (BBC World Service) BFBS *03 January 2000 (BFBS) / 09 January 2000 (BFBS) / 16 January 2000 (BFBS) / 23 January 2000 (BFBS) / 30 January 2000 (BFBS) *07 February 2000 (BFBS) / 13 February 2000 (BFBS) / 19 February 2000 (BFBS) / 26 February 2000 (BFBS) *20 March 2000 (BFBS) *02 April 2000 (BFBS) / 09 April 2000 (BFBS) / 16 April 2000 (BFBS) *05 November 2000 (BFBS) Mixtape * John Peel Tape 7 Side A Radio Eins *09 March 2000 (Radio Eins) / 01 June 2000 (Radio Eins) / 08 June 2000 (Radio Eins) / 07 December 2000 (Radio Eins) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. pMjDWXecmqk347oXxrPEKNw&hl Category:2000